Te Necesito
by Chibi-Mela-Black Sheep
Summary: song fic IbuXKamio Ibu recibe la noticia de que tendra que mudarse en cuanto tendra que mudarse luego de las nacionales ¿como lo tomara Kamio?


Kamio se encontraba deprimido, se encontraba recostado boca abajo, quizás, con algo de suerte, se ahogaría con la almohada. No podía creerlo, su mejor amigo se mudaría en cuanto terminaran las nacionales, realmente, sentía como un gran vació crecía dentro de si.

Shinji era para Kamio un gran amigo, excelente compañero de dobles, además, la persona que mas amaba, sentía, que vivir sin Shinji era como vivir sin su música, si le arrebataban uno de los dos, se podría considerar un muerto en vida.

Tibias lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos, se abrazo a la almohada tratando de algún modo silenciar los sollozos, no quería que legara su madre preguntándole lo que le sucedía y menos quería atraer la atención de su padre, si lo veía llorando por que su amigo se iba lo mas probable es que le diera un golpe (educación espartana..)

Miro su celular, tenia al menos unas 19 llamadas perdidas del equipo, de todos menos de el.., y no era para mas, si en cuanto Shinji les contó sobre que se marcharía, palideció tanto que parecía que se fuera a desmayar, salio corriendo como un vil cobarde, no quería verlo, no quería que lo viera así

Escuchaba como su celular comenzaba a sonar nuevamente, tenia su programado para que su cel sonara con una canción distinta para cada persona, y justo tenia que sonar esa canción, era la canción de Ibu Shinji (Can see the light XD, realmente, el chico canta bien, bájense esa canción, I love shinji XD jajaja)

Dudaba entre contestar y no contestar, sin embargo, quería escuchar su voz, necesitaba escucharlo

-mochi mochi.. - hablo tratando de que su voz no sonara quebradiza

-akira, ¿estas bien, hoy te fuiste muy rápido, nos dejaste a todos preocupados, se te veía muy pálido.. - comenzó a decir Shinji, la tranquilidad característica de su voz había sido remplazada por un tono de preocupación - los chicos me contaron que trataron de llamarte pero que no contestabas, me tenias muy preocupado, pensé que te había pasado algo malo

Kamio no lo podía creer, el se había preocupado por el, además, lo podía cerciorar por el tono de voz de su amigo, sonrió tristemente, sintió como una lagrima rodaba por su mejilla

-estoy bien..No te preocupes - sin querer, su voz sonó entrecortada, varias lagrimas comenzaron a volver a salir, no quería perderlo, lo amaba demasiado

-Akira.. - escucho como susurraba su nombre al otro lado de la línea - estas..Llorando..?

-es que..Están dando una película de tragedia en la televisión y me emocione, eso es todo - le dijo tratando de sonar con convicción, pero Shinji lo conocía y el sabia bien de que el no se emocionaba con esas películas, ni siquiera se emociono viendo titánic

(si que llore con esa película...)

-no mientas, tu no lloras por películas - le dijo en tono de recriminación - que te sucede, Akira?

-nada, nada, estoy bien, enserio, tengo que cortar, adiós - se despidió el chico del ritmo, ya no podía mantener un tono de voz estable, las lagrimas no querían dejar de salir, eran lagrimas de impotencia y tristeza, volvió a esconder su rostro en la almohada, pero antes, apago su celular, no quería hablar con nadie

Shinji se quedo observando su celular, si antes estaba preocupado por su amigo, ahora sentía la necesidad de verlo, de saber que era lo que le ocurría, así que se dirijo corriendo, tenia que verlo inmediatamente.

Kamio ya se había tranquilizado un poco, de fondo, había prendido la radio y sonaba una canción, que le hacia recordar todo lo que pasaba por su cabeza, por mucho que le lastimara esa canción, sentía que cada palabra era cierta

Si es la lluvia de todos los días  
que ha aumentado su nivel  
ya la música no tiene el mismo  
efecto que solía tener.

Se sentía miserable, no quería perder a la persona mas importante para el, el fue siempre una persona que estaba ahí para el, quería que siempre fuera así

Tal vez haya vivido tanto  
en tan poco y corto tiempo  
que no se ni que idioma hablo  
ni que velas cargo dentro  
de este entierro.

El fue su primer mejor amigo, junto a el, nunca se sentía solo, podía contar con su apoyo cada vez que así lo necesitaba.

Siento que no tengo fuerzas ya  
para saltar y agarrar el sol  
y por mas que yo lo intente  
no me escucho ni mi propia voz.  
Ya no se si he vivido diez mil días,  
o un día diez mil veces,  
y te sumo a mi historia  
queriendo cambiar las perdidas  
por creces.

El podía ser molesto, hablar de mas y quejarse demasiado, pero siempre lo animaba, era para el un gran apoyo, era el amigo del cual se habia enamorado

Te necesito , te necesito mi amor  
donde quiera que tu estes  
me hace falta tu calor.  
Te necesito, te necesito mi amor  
porque eres parte de mi,  
te necesito aquí  
y es que no se vivir sin ti,  
no he aprendido...

Seria capas de renunciar a la misma música para que el se quedara, ya que si el se fuera, la música perderia todo significado para el, sin el, nada seria igual

y me encuentro así perdida  
como una aguja en un pajar  
con arenas movedizas  
me sumerjo  
en mi soledad.

sus ojos vagaron hasta una foto que estaba en el escritorio, ahi, estaban os dos juntos en primaria, sonreian alegremente abrazados, en ese tiempo, creia que el nunca se alejaria de su lado

Yo no se si he vivido  
diez mil días,  
o un día diez mil veces  
y te sumo a mi historia  
queriendo cambiar las perdidas  
por creces.  
Te necesito ...

Recosto su frnete en sus rodillas apollado contra la pared, temblaba ligeramente por los sollosos que trataba de impedir, necesitaba a Shinji, sin el, el tenis, la musica, la vida perderian sifnificado

-no quiero que te vallas...te amo demaciado.. - dijo al terminar la cancion

Shinji se encontraba frente a la puerta de Kamio, estaba apunto de abrir cuando escucho una quebradiza voz, parecía que había perdido toda gana de vivir, se sentía miserable, tanto daño le causaba su ida a su amigo, le estaba haciendo daño a la única persona que quería proteger

Abrió silenciosamente la puerta, ahí se encontraba el chico del ritmo, hecho un ovillo apoyado contra la pared, dudaba que lo hubiera escuchado entrar, se acerco silenciosamente a el y lo abrazo por los hombros de forma protectora

Kamio abrió los ojos sorprendido, sentía como alguien lo abrazaba, conocía demasiado bien ese aroma, nuevas lagrimas amenazan con salir de sus ojos, solo atino a devolverle el abrazo a su amigo ocultando su rostro en su pecho

Los brazos de Ibu deslizaron suavemente hasta la cintura del pelirrojo, atrayéndolo más hacia si, se sentía tan bien abrazarlo, hundió su nariz en los rojos cabellos de su amiga causándole cosquillas, su cabello era muy suave

Pasaron un buen rato en esa pocision, abrazados, sintiéndose completos con la compañía del otro

-Shinji..yo .. - comenzó a decir Kamio alzando la mirada encarnando los azules ojos de su amigo

-shhh - le callo suavemente, termino la distancia con un suave beso, un simple roce, que trasmitía todas las emociones que tenían en ese momento, miedo, angustia, tristeza y lo mucho que se amaban, no querían separarse.

Poco a poco el beso se fue profundizando, las manos de Kamio fueron hasta la nunca del tensai acariciando sus largos cabellos azulados mientras sentía como las manos de Shinji recorrían debajo de su polera toda su espalda

Se fueron recostando en la cama, con Kamio arriba del chico de cabellos azulados, los besos comenzaron a ser mas profundos y las caricias mas intimas.

SIn embargo, como en cualquier escena de telenovela, alguien toco la puerta, interrumpiendo toda la atmósfera ( no me siento preparada para hacer un lemon TT)

La puerta se abrió dejando entrar a la hermana de Kamio, sonreía alegremente y ensancho su sonrisa viendo como los dos jóvenes se encontraban cada uno en un extremo de la habitación, sonrojados, despeinados y con la ropa mal puesta

-interrumpo algo? - pregunto la joven con una sonrisa cómplice (las yaoi-fan's estamos en todas partes..ju juju)

Kamio le dio una mirada asesina a su hermana, ella era la única persona que sabia que estaba enamorado del tensai

SU hermana le sonreía cómplice y miraba de reojo al tensai, que al parecer encontraba fascinante el póster de Malice Mizer en la pared de su toutou-chan, ya que no despegaba la vista de el

-me preguntaba si necesitaban algo - les dijo, pero sintió que su toutou quería que se fuera, muy pero muuuy lejos - ok ok, ya entendí - dijo yéndose aun con su sonrisa, al salir, se apoyo en la puerta pensando que su pequeño toutou-chan estaba creciendo muy rápido

-sucede algo hija? - le pregunto su madre que subía las escaleras

-nada de nada, kaa-san, pero esos dos están muy ocupados 'estudiando' (XD), así que será mejor no molestarlos- le dijo sonriendo, ella quería que Akira podría tener algo de intimidad con Shinji - que tal si salimos a tomar un helado, oyaji llegara tarde hoy del trabajo, ne? - le convenció arrastrándola escaleras abajo

Kamio se quedo observando la puerta, había escuchado todo lo que había dicho su hermana (creo que su puerta es bastante delgada..), le agradecería después por la ayuda que le brindaba

Luego miro a Shinji, este no despegaba su vista del póster, aun seguía muy sonrojado, Kamio rió internamente, se veía adorable avergonzado

Se le acerco lentamente por la espalda y lo abrazo por detrás por el cuello, descanso su cabeza en el hombre de su compañero de dobles, le gustaba estar así con Ibu, era muy relajante

Al principio, Shinji se tenso de sorpresa, pero de apoco se fue relajando hasta terminar apoyado en el pecho de Kamio, el no quería irse. Entrelazo sus dedos con los de su amigo acercándolo más.

-no quiero que te vallas - le susurro Kamio a Shinji en el oído - no quiero perderte.. - las lagrimas volvieron a salir, por mucho esfuerzo que hiciera, estaba llorando en el hombre de Ibu

Ibu se giro y miro los ojos de Kamio, estos se encontraban bastante hinchados, parecía que había llorado bastante, Akira bajo la mirada , no quería que lo vieran llorar, se sentía patético

-Akira.. - susurro su nombre tratando de llamar su atención, el joven pelirrojo seguía con la cabeza gacha, vio como las lagrimas rodaban por las mejillas de Akira, una de sus manos subió hasta el rostro Kamio y lo acaricio suavemente, secando sutilmente con su pulgar las lagrimas que seguían saliendo - por favor, no llores - le pidió dándole un suave beso en la mejilla, tenia un sabor salado.

Era ahora o nunca, pensó Akira, junto todo el valor que tenia, era el momento, no habría otra oportunidad así para declárasele al peliazul

-shinji, yo te .. - comenzó a decir con voz temblorosa, su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente - yo te amo, Shinji - le confeso el chico del ritmo mirando profundamente a Ibu

Ibu abrió los ojos de sorpresa, pero se sintió inmensamente feliz, esa felicidad que solo se siente al ser correspondido por la persona que amas.

Continuara

Un pequeño fanfic de 2 capítulos, aquí tienen el primero, a vuelta de Pucon les subo el 2°, me parecía que en un Cáp. quedaba demasiado largo XD (después d escribir rescate a las chicas, me volví minimista XD, por dios, en ese fic tengo un capitulo de 56 paginas!)

Se despide vuestra servidora

Chibi-Mela-BackSheep


End file.
